1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a versatile user interface for identifying and selecting a telephone number on a data processing device by analyzing user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices are manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although data processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the absence of a full-sized keyboard and reading information may be difficult due to a small, potentially dim Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”).
To conserve the space required for data input, data entry keys such as those used on miniature alphanumeric keyboards are typically assigned multiple functions. For example, when the data processing device is in a “data entry” mode, the keyboard may function as a standard alphanumeric keyboard but when the device is in a “telephony mode” (e.g., when the user opens dials a telephone number), portions of the keyboard may be used as a telephony keypad. For example, when in telephony mode (or other type of numeric entry mode), the characters ‘Y,’ ‘U’ and ‘I’ may change to the numbers ‘1,’ ‘2,’ and ‘3,’ respectively; the characters ‘H,’ ‘J’ and ‘K’ may change to the numbers ‘4,’ ‘5,’ and ‘6,’ respectively; and so on.
Although current data processing devices provide multiple data entry modes, they are not capable of automatically detecting which mode a user needs. Accordingly, users must manually switch between modes before performing a particular type of data entry. Thus, what is needed is an improved user interface for a data processing device which automatically switches between data entry modes based on the detected data entry pattern of a user.